There are known in the prior art sophisticated night imaging devices which enable helicopter pilots to fly during starlit and moonlit nights. Helicopter pilots are provided with protective helmets carrying visor housings which support one or more visors for movement between a retracted position within the housing and an extended position in front of the pilot's eyes. The imaging devices referred to hereinabove normally are hard mounted on a platform formed in the protective helmet visor housing.
As is also known in the art, the night imaging devices are extremely expensive. For that reason, only a limited number of such devices are procured.